It's a small world
by aliwest23
Summary: AU - Gail and Holly Fic. Gail is a Major returning home from a tour in Afghanistan. She is returning home with her friend, Aaron Stewart, and his sister just so happens to be part of his welcoming committee. All rights to the characters etc. belong to the show. Rated M as this story may take on mature themes as it progresses.
1. Chapter 1

**It's a small world...**

**Rookie Blue Inspired Fiction – Gail and Holly**

Chapter One

It had been 12 months. 12 months since Gail had stepped on Canadian soil. 12 months since she had stepped foot on the soil she fought so hard to protect; for the soil, people, place she called home. 12 months, and now she was finally returning home.

Gail was never one for admitting her fears. She was a soldier, a Major in the Canadian Armed Forces. She was responsible for commanding a regiment of 487 service men and women. She was not often afraid. She was not afraid of war; it was her job to fight, to protect and to serve. She was not afraid to die; it was a hazard of the job. She was, however, afraid of returning home. She was afraid of facing that which she left behind.

It was the 1st of November 2014, and Gail could see the sea of service men and women, her family, in formation in front of her. They were assembled to formally switch to redeployment, from which the regiment would branch out into different roles, bases or head into pre-redeployment. Looking out before her, Gail could spot the faces she fought beside on the battlefield, the ones she played cards with late into the night, the ones who she would encourage to send letters home, to participate in the base-camp shenanigans, to remain hopeful. She was proud of her brothers and sisters and would forever be grateful and indebted to them for the journey they went on with her and for protecting and fighting for her as much as they protect and fight for their country. Behind them, in the bleachers at the back of the hall, Gail could see the reason they all were here. She could see their families; the ones that sacrifice birthdays, Christmases, anniversaries, weddings, Halloweens and everyday life experiences so that their loved one can fight for their country. In Gail's mind, they are as much her family as the men and women she served with. It was a difficult life, one that bonds people like no other. It was by no means perfect, in fact it was probably quite the opposite but it was family, her family.

Gail stood proud on the stage. She, along with the other ranking officers and her brethren on the floor, stood to attention as their General went through the formal procedures of debriefing the regiment. In fact, it wasn't until she heard the words, "special acknowledgement" that she focused in on her General's words.

"I promise I will not take much longer in these proceedings so that you may reconcile with your loved ones; however there is one special acknowledgement which I must make before I can be satisfied with your debriefing. I address you all as what we are, and that is family. Every man, woman and child in this room and beyond is connected, we share a bond that no other individual out with the reach of the armed forces will understand. So family, brothers and sisters, I ask you to stand to attention as we recognise one of our own. Major Abigail Peck has exemplified what it is to serve and protect. Not only has she served this body with pride, efficiency, bravery and honour, she has lead this regiment to success on its mission, in the process allowing us to take one step forward in fighting our nation's enemies and putting an end to this war. It is due to this stellar work, that Major Abigail Peck will now be promoted to the rank of Lieutenant Colonel. Major, please step forward."

For Gail it was all a bit of a blur. She barely recognised the eruption of applause and shouts from the hall. Although if she focuses hard she's sure she heard a shout along the lines of "Way to go Little Peck", a call which could only come from none other than her big brother, Steve. The thought of which could only make Gail grin. She would kick his ass for the "Little" later. As she stepped forward to receive her promotion, repeated her Oath of Allegiance and received her stripes, Gail was overwhelmed by the looks of pride she received from her superiors. She shook each of their hands and saluted to each before turning to address her regiment. She uttered the words they had all been waiting for, "Regiment dismissed" and as the regiment gave their final salute and dispersed to their families, Gail finally felt like she was home.

Gail made her way through the crowds and towards the bleachers, passing her fellow soldiers embracing their families. She was beginning to think she had imagined hearing Steve's voice when over the crowd she noticed his bright red hair. Smiling to herself, she bee-lined in that direction. As she made her way through a parting in the crowd, she spotted Steve as he was turning and started running. Finally noticing her, Steve turned and Gail rushed into his open arms. She held on tight as he clung to her, whispering "Welcome home Little Sis" into her ear. Pulling back she allowed herself to address her brother and the rest of her Toronto family in front of her.

"Hey there big brother, long time no see" she smirked.

"Yeah little sis, it's been what? 12 months? I'm surprised you can still recognise me." Steve bit back.

"Yeah well, there is no denying that fireball hair Steve. It burns into your eyes and demands to be recognised."

Gail then moved her attentions from her brother to take in the rest of her welcoming committee. She made her way through each of them in turn, greeting them and catching up.

"Wow! You're engaged?" Gail exclaimed, Chloe's left hand in hers.

"Yep! Finally, thought I'd make an honest woman out of her." Dov said, smiling at his future wife.

"I'm so excited Gail. You have to come to the wedding and help me plan. Oh I can't wait to go dress shopping." Chloe exclaimed practically buzzing with happiness.

"Whoa, there. Wait. Slow down. You mean, you are actually telling me that Dov Epstein grew a pair? Wow, and I thought I'd never live to see the day..." Gail responded as the others laughed, and Dov scowled. That scowl was quickly removed however and Chloe kissed his cheek.

"Yeah well it seems like he's not the only one growing up now is he kiddo? Congrats, Lieutenant!" Oliver beamed.

Gail blushed and shrugged it off. Looking at those before her, she realised that two significant people were missing. She turned to Steve.

"Mom and Dad were too busy?"

Steve shifted his weight between his feet and looked around the room before conceding, "You know they would if they could Gail..."

"Yeah, I've heard that before". The blonde shook her head, forcing herself to calm down, allowing herself instead to be disheartened that her parents after all this time still didn't want to know her.

"What about my favourite little man? Where's Leo?" Gail said smiling as she turned to Traci.

"He's with Dex this weekend but we'll make sure to set something up soon. He's been asking to see you ever since Steve and I told him you were coming home."

"Good. I can't wait to see the little fella. Maybe, I could take him for a weekend or something; give you some time to yourself?" Gail asked raising her eyebrows at Traci before turning and winking at Steve. Steve's complexion reddened matching his hair as he stuttered an incoherent response, causing Gail and the rest of the gang to laugh. "Relax Steve, it's just an offer." Gail smiled. Not everyone in the group was going to let Steve's display of embarrassment go lightly though and Sam and Ollie soon started ribbing him, imitating his stuttering. Gail had missed this; missed these people. She was grateful to be home.

Allowing herself to drift from the conversation, Gail glanced around the room smiling as she could see the relief and joy that filled the room. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed a familiar face swinging a small girl with her bright blonde hair in pigtails around in his arms. Gail smiled realising that this must be her buddy, Aaron Stewart's little girl, Lucy. She had Skyped the little girl with her daddy and decided she would introduce herself. Excusing herself from the group and ignoring the questioning looks, she made her way through the crowd towards the Cadet.

"You know Stewart, you should be proud, you're kid is even more cute in person." Gail smiled as she approached the two. It was only as she arrived at the duo that she noticed, a tall, dark haired, tan skinned, bespectacled beauty standing next them. Gail was overwhelmed by this strangers' appearance. She let her eyes trace this woman's body, taking in her long legs and muscled physique, before settling her gaze, moving it between the brunette's plump lips and soulful brown eyes. It wasn't until the brunette clearly noticed Gail's appraisal of her body, giving her a lopsided smirk that she snapped out of her reverie.

"Yeah, well I am most definitely proud of my Luce, and there really is no denying her cuteness Major, or should I say Lieutenant. Congratulations ma'am." Stewart smiled, the little girl on his hip, she had her arms around his neck clinging to him.

"What have I told you Stewart? It's Gail when we are off duty."

"Right, sorry, Gail." Aaron replied smiling.

"So, you must be Lucy," Gail started addressing the little girl, "you know you are much bigger now than when I last saw you through the computer".

Peering out from her daddy's neck the little girl looked at Gail, "You're the lady who sang to me?"

Gail laughed, "Yeah, sorry about that kid. Singing isn't one of my best talents. I promise next time we hang out, I won't force you to listen to that okay?"

"It's okay. It wasn't so bad" Lucy said drawing out the "so" adding a sarcastic edge. All three of the adults laughed.

"You know I knew I'd like you kid." Gail smiled.

"Oh sorry, Hols; Lieutenant Colonel Gail Peck, this is my sister Doctor Holly Stewart." Aaron said blushing with embarrassment.

"Relax Aaron, it's not like you forgot something important" Holly said smirking at her younger brother, laughing as his blush reddened. She turned towards Gail, "It's a pleasure to meet you Lieutenant. I've heard lots about you."

"Likewise Doctor, and please like I told your blushing brother here it's Gail. Oh really? All bad I hope?" Gail smiled.

Holly raising her eyebrows at Gail gave her a lopsided smile, "Holly, please and not as bad as you might think. Although I'm sure I could wriggle a few secrets out of him."

Gail laughed, "Yeah we shall see about that." Gail looked between the three Stewarts and took a deep breath to force the bubbling nervousness she could feel in her stomach to relax. "Well I best get back to my own band of misfits, you..." Gail said turning her attention to Aaron and pointing at him, "are not to report to the garrison for three weeks. You hear me?"

Aaron smiled, clearly grateful for the extra time off Gail was giving him, "Yes, Gail."

She turned to Lucy, "As for you. I have a funny feeling you and I will be spending a lot more time together, what do you say?"

Lucy smiled and nodded her head vigorously, and just before turning to Holly she could see a mischievous smirk cross the little girl's face, "Only if you promise not to sing though."

Gail, Aaron and Holly laughed out loud as Lucy looked very pleased with herself. Gail smiled brightly at Lucy, "Deal". Turning back to Holly she smiled as she noticed a surprising look of gratitude cross the woman's face.

"Well I shall see you round; I better get back to my brother before he sends out a search party. Certainly wouldn't be the first time."

Aaron laughed, "Thank you Gail, for everything. Say hi to Steve for me." As Gail turned to leave, she caught a quizzical look shared between the two Stewart siblings, recognising Aaron's response as an "I'll tell you later" look. Gail had only taken two steps away from the trio when she heard the brunette say, "Wait. Steve Peck? As in Toronto PD, Detective Steve Peck?"

Whipping round to face the brunette, displaying her own patented, suspicious look of confusion, Gil questioned the stunning woman, "Yeah?"

"Well I think we shall be seeing more of each other than we thought. I'm a forensic pathologist with 15." Holly smiled, "Small world..."

"That it is" Gail thought and she smiled and turned away.


	2. Chapter 2

**It's a small world...**

**Rookie Blue Inspired Fiction – Gail and Holly**

Author's Note - Hello all, just a wee note to say thank you so much for reading and for all the reviews and support. It is greatly appreciated and completely overwhelming so thank you. This story was really only posted and written to get the idea out of my head and so the fact that you are actually reading this is just insane - as Holly might call it ;)! So here is another installment. I have to say this is my first time writing fan fiction and that I honestly don't have any real plans for this story. I'm just seeing where it will take me - if that's not what you imagined I'm sorry but I'm just going with what pops into my head. Thanks again for all the support. I hope you like this new chapter. Please feel free to leave reviews (any comments are taken into consideration), follow or favourite (I'm Scottish - hence the 'u') and they will be greatly received. Thanks again.

Oh, and to the Guest who made the comment about addressing Gail as Colonel - that has been changed in my own document for the story and she will be addressed as such from here on out. I'm sorry for the inaccuracy - not someone in the service so I'm merely following the internet (not well obviously) on this one.

Chapter Two

"Thanks so much for this Gail. Honestly, I owe you one." Steve said earnestly.

"Oh I know you do, and don't worry I got this. Leo and I will have an awesome weekend, and I don't even want to think about what you and Traci will do with a Leo-free zone." Gail said miming being sick as she stood in the living room of Steve and Traci's house, waiting for Traci to finally confirm that Leo had all his stuff and was ready to go. The two had been living together for only a month or so now, and Gail was happy that her brother had finally deemed the 6 month mark to be the time to ask.

"Mature, Gail. Real mature" Steve replied, shaking his head in disbelief – who was he kidding, he should have seen it coming.

"Well what can I say, Steve. Just being in the mere presence of you makes me automatically come down to your level." Gail said sardonically.

Steve shook his head, "So what have you got planned for your weekend with the little man?"

"What do I always have planned for Leo and I when I'm home?" Gail replied.

"BATTING CAGES!" Leo shouts emerging from his bedroom, Traci following behind smiling at her son's excitement.

"Right you are, buddy. You all set?"

"Yep! Let's roll Aunt Gail!"

"Then I guess we are off. I promise I will take good care of him. I have my phone with me and I'll call if there is an emergency, which there won't be. So, relax. Enjoy your freedom, but just promise me something yeah?" Gail pleads looking at Traci in particular.

"Yes, Gail?" she asks nervously anticipating the next loaded sentence to come from Gail's mouth.

"Whatever it is you get up to, promise me I never, ever, and I mean like not even if we were stranded in the same room and had literally nothing else to say to each other, tell me anything about what you get up to, not a single detail, promise?" Gail says, closing her eyes and grimacing at the prospect of her brother and Traci, spending alone time together.

"Oh I don't know Gail, I was planning on giving you a full rundown of events later in the week at The Penny..."Traci smirked, her voice laden with sarcasm.

Gail shook her head unimpressed, "Trust me. Nobody wants to know about that." Gail shivers, shaking all the unwanted thoughts from her mind and turning to grab Leo's bag as they make their way through the open front door and towards the car. As Gail makes her way to the car, throws Leo's bag into her car boot and makes her way to the driver's side, Leo says his goodbye and gets into the passenger's side.

"So", Gail says starting the car as Leo buckles himself in, "ready to be schooled?"

Leo laughs, "You're the one who's going to be schooled, or have you forgotten that I'm the only one in this car who's played regularly within the last year?"

Gail smirked – he had a point – "Yeah, well I hope you can follow through on that confidence. Fancy making this interesting? Say better batter gets pick of dinner tonight?"

"And choice of video game?" Leo asks raising the bet and his eyebrows in challenge.

"And choice of video game too." Gail concedes laughing.

"Deal" Leo grins and Gail returns his enthusiasm. She was going to enjoy this weekend.

* * *

><p>"Come on you guys please? You know how stressful my week has been and you totally owe me for that awful blind date you set up!" Holly whined to her two best friends, Lisa and Rachel. It had been one hell of a week for the brunette and she was desperate for a release for her pent up frustration.<p>

"You know I didn't mean for it to go like that! I had hoped she would be able to help you out with that frustration you've got going on, not my fault she was only interested if there was a guy involved..." Lisa protested.

"You are joking right?" Holly continued...loudly.

"Come on Lisa, you could have at least asked the woman if she was gay?" Rachel pushed.

"I did! I asked if she was interested in women. Excuse me for not asking directly. I thought I'd made my point perfectly clear." Lisa argued, refusing to admit that she might be to blame for Holly's disastrous date.

"You and I and every other Pride attendee know for a fact that's not the same thing Lisa." Holly stated matter of factly.

"I was trying to be subtle! I was at work for crying out loud! What did you want me to do? Put a call out over the hospital's speakers asking if she was gay?" Lisa stated still refusing to back down.

"You're unbelievable." Rachel said shaking her head in disbelief, while Holly nodded hers in agreement.

"Regardless, you owe me. One Saturday afternoon at the batting cages will not kill you" Holly contested, pulling the focus back, still desperately needing an outlet for the stresses of her week.

"I'm in." Rachel replied, looking to Lisa with raised eyebrows.

Lisa caved, "Fine", she huffed, "but you're paying". The trio then made their way from the cafe, where they had been having lunch, towards the exit. As Holly got out of their booth, she left enough money to cover the table's bill and followed her friends.

* * *

><p>"Come on Aunt Gail you can hit better than that!" Leo shouted, a smug smile setting on his face. Gail retook her stance, planting her feet in a solid base and practiced following through with the bat.<p>

"I'll show you how I can hit, pipsqueak."Gail practiced her swing once more before hitting the button for the ball to be projected towards her and preparing for the hit. She could hear Leo giggling behind her in anticipation, expecting another lack lustre hit from the blonde. As the ball was projected towards her, she took a deep breath, waiting a beat and swung with momentum. The ball and bat connected with a resounding "crack" and the ball was projected forcefully back the way it came. With a satisfied smirk on her face, Gail spun around to Leo who was clearly torn between being impressed with the hit and annoyed that he was going to have to beat that to win their bet.

"Cat got your tongue now then Leo?" Gail questioned, confidence oozing through her tone.

"No...I'll admit that was a nice hit Aunt Gail but need I remind you I've been practicing. Not to mention the fact that I'm stronger now than I was last time you were home." Leo argued, watching as Gail stopped the ball machine and removed her helmet, before then switching with his Aunt.

"So you think you can bat a better hit than that?" Gail asked sceptically.

"Look I'm not denying your hit was good Aunt Gail, any fool would agree it was. It's just mine will be better." Leo said smiling and winking at Gail as he moved to the plate, holding the bat between his legs as he put his helmet on. He then picked up the bat and took a couple of practice swings flexing his muscles, before stepping up to the plate for another couple of practice hits.

"That's fighting talk, Leo my man. You sure you can follow through?" Gail asked.

"Damn right. Now watch and learn Aunt Gail. Watch and learn." Leo said, hitting the button to start up the ball machine again, quickly taking his stance once more and waiting for the ball to sail towards him. As the ball fast approached Leo took a deep breath, like his Aunt did before him, and put all his strength behind the swing. As the bat connected with the ball with an even louder "crack" this time, the force of the collision of the two caused the bat to shoot out of Leo's now loosened grip and fly round the corner of the cage and roll down towards the neighbouring cages. Once the initial clatter of the bat crash landing on the ground echoed in the cages, a strange silence swept over the place. Leo turned with a rather stunned look on his face to find his shocked expression mirrored in Gail's face. They stared, still in shock for a few seconds before a small smirk of a smile started to creep across Gail's face and soon the two were doubled over in fits of laughter.

"Oh yeah buddy, you're definitely going to have to teach me to do that." Gail stuttered through fits of laughter. Leo turned off the ball machine, removed his helmet and punched Gail's arm, "Yeah, yeah well it wasn't meant to fly out of my hands like that now was it?" Leo huffed, eyes bright. Gail shook her head, the memory of the hit replaying in her mind causing another round of giggles from the blonde as Leo looked on slightly embarrassed. Once she had managed to calm herself, Gail look at Leo, "Well, I guess we better go retrieve your bat and apologise to the poor cage neighbours who had to witness that". Leo's cheeks reddened and he nodded following his Aunt out of their cage and towards the next one.


	3. Chapter 3

**It's a small world...**

**(Chapter 3)**

**Rookie Blue Inspired Fiction**

Author's Note – Hello everyone. Firstly, I am so sorry for the delay in posting another chapter. I just finished exams Thursday and have now finally the time to write. This may be a little off par considering the time gap since I last updated but hopefully it is okay. Now that I'm done with university for the semester I'm hoping to update more often. In this chapter I have put some of Gail's inner thought in italics and I'm hoping it works. As always thank you for your support it is truly overwhelming. Feel free to leave comments and reviews and I will aim to address them as best I can. Thank you all and Happy holidays x

P.S. – I know it's short but there is more to come, I promise.

Chapter Three

"Aw come on Lisa, you're not even trying!" Holly scolded.

"Well excuse me for not being Miss Athletics... Might I remind you we are here at your insistence!" Lisa retorted.

"Do we really need to go back over just why we are here?" Rachel asked looking at Lisa pointedly. Lisa stared back, stubborn as always before dropping the bat, throwing up her hands and releasing an exasperated sigh.

"Fine, okay? Point taken. Come on Miss Athletic, it's you who needs to release some frustration. Have at it..." Lisa huffed picking up the bat and pushing it into Holly's hands before then removing the safety helmet and shoving it the same way.

"Okay, okay. I appreciate you guys being here. Really, I do. Couple more swings and we'll get out of here, promise." Holly replied looking pleadingly back at Lisa, who just shrugged her shoulders before going to stand next to Rachel. Holly made sure her helmet was secure and the bat firmly in her grip before readying her stance for the pitch. It wasn't until a fourth pitch was flying towards her that a thundering clash could be heard deafening the cages and forcing Holly to miss the pitch out of shock.

"Holy fuck! What in the hell was that?" Rachel exclaimed. Holly turned to turn off the ball machine before joining her friends in the shocked stupor. There was an awkward shock in which it seemed the entire populace of the batting cages went quiet. That was until a roar of laughter came from a couple of cages down, and a continuous rattling could be heard.

"Well I'm glad someone finds scaring me half to death funny..." Lisa whined. It was then that the rattling slowed and a bat came rolling towards Holly. She blinked, forcing herself to focus, and picked up the bat. She turned to her friends with a questioning look on her face. Rachel looked at her, mirroring her expression, while Lisa held her hands up as if to say, "The fuck do I know?" Holly was about to turn around again, when a young boy with a sheepish expression and a familiar blonde rounded the corner.

Gail rounded the corner of the next batting cage, pushing Leo ahead of her. It turned out that the bat had rolled a little further than both Leo and Gail had anticipated and now she was begrudgingly marching him down the row of cages in search of the bat. As they rounded the next cage, the third in their search, she noticed a familiar face and if her face wasn't already scarlet from the shock and hilarity of her antics with Leo the feeling inside of her stomach and indeed the heat travelling a little further down would have been enough to turn the normally pale skin bright red. As the two entered the cage, Gail noticed the other two in the cage with the brunette; one was looking at her with a look of sheer annoyance – _well she seems delightful_ – and the other looked at her with curiosity. There was an awkward silence at first as both Gail and Leo looked at each other, urging the other to explain their intrusion before Gail shook her head with a smirk on her lips and turned to the brunette.

"That bat wouldn't by any chance happen to be ours now would it?" she started.

"It might...care to explain yourself Colonel?" Holly smirked, quickly glancing at her friends to register the looks of deepening confusion which were now focused on her.

"You care to do that buddy, or have the last two been a little too much for the old ego?" she grinned as Leo looked up at her with sheer annoyance on his face.

"Sorry." He mumbled. Gail shook her head before turning to Holly again.

"This guy here thought he could out bat me and in his enthusiasm lost grip of the bat."

"So what? A decorated Colonel like you couldn't teach him to grip a bat properly?" Holly enquired raising her eyebrows in challenge.

"Well excuse me Doctor if I've been a little busy; didn't get a lot of opportunities to practice out in Afghanistan." Gail jested.

"Cop out." Leo retorted seemingly finding confidence and an ally in Holly's challenge.

"Couldn't have put it better myself, what do you think girls? Think she should prove she's capable of teaching this one to swing a bat?" Holly pushed, revelling in the banter developing between her and the beautiful blonde. As Lisa and Rachel made their way further into the circle of conversation, Holly found herself locking eyes with the blonde's deep blue. She could see the storm within them; she was sure she could see frustration, determination and perhaps attraction? Maybe that was just wishful thinking though.

"So what you thinking then Hols, a little wager?" Rachel queried.

"Well Aunt Gail already won our bet..." Leo muttered disappointedly.

"Oh did she now?" Holly asked raising her eyebrows at the blonde who just smirked playfully back.

"Yes, she did for a matter of fact. And whose side are you on Leo? You're meant to stick by the woman who saves you from another boring weekend with your mum and Steve" Gail replied lightly punching the little man on the arm.

"Sorry Aunt Gail, but I've got dinner and choice of video game riding on this..." Leo shrugs turning to Holly with a smile on his face.

"Well I think we should make this a little bit more interesting what do you say, Leo is it?" Holly smiles back winking at Gail before turning her attention to the boy.

"Yeah, Leo Nash." He says proudly.

"Doctor Holly Stewart, but I'm just Holly to you. Now do you know Leo that I've met your Aunt Gail before?" Holly asks quickly flicking her gaze to Gail, making sure she's still listening.

"I figured seeing as you called her Colonel" the boy replied smugly. The women all laughed at his response, Gail smiling with pride as she placed her hand on Leo's shoulder.

"You are perceptive aren't you?" Lisa asked seemingly impressed.

"Kid of a detective, what you gonna do?" Leo retorted, making the women chuckle once again.

"Well then Leo, this is Lisa and that's Rachel, and I think that we should do something about this bet of yours don't you?" Holly grinned sweetly at Gail.

"Definitely." Leo agreed turning to face Gail with a smug grin.

"Well Colonel, how about this? I raise you your dinner and video game and bet you dinner for you, me and Leo after this, and something else to be decided upon by the man himself. What do you think Leo?" Holly questioned.

Leo looked at Holly then turned to Gail, smirked and then faced Holly again, "unlimited tokens at the arcade and she's only allowed to play the shooting games with the opposite hand and her good one behind her back."

"Agreed." Holly turned to Gail giving her a lop-sided grin. There was a momentary silence as Gail took in Holly's features, noticing the shape of her cheekbones as she smiled and the way the smile went all the way to her eyes. _She's exquisite. _Shaking herself from her daydream, noticing Holly's smirk, she focused on the bet at hand. "And if I win?"

"What do you think kid?" Holly asked.

"Her choice of dinner and video game as previously wagered. You buy her a drink and I'll promise to aid in a prank on Steve?" Leo suggested looking between the two for confirmation. Holly nodded, looking to Gail.

"You're on. So how we doing this?" she questioned the brunette.

Holly took a step forward offering out her hand, "Whoever can hit the most pitches without missing wins."

Gail took the proffered hand, noting the slight tingle she got from the touch, shook it firmly, pulling the brunette to her and whispering lowly in her ear, "Bring it."


	4. Chapter 4

**It's a small world...**

**(Chapter 4)**

**Rookie Blue Inspired Fiction**

Author's Note - Well folks, here is the next installment. I know it has been noted in reviews about the length of my chapters and I would just like to say that each of my chapters vary in length as a result of the pacing of the story. I end a chapter where I feel comfortable setting up the next part of the story. Also, I'd just like to remind folks that I am Scottish; therefore all spelling will be the British spellings and my knowledge of Canada, the armed forces etc. is mainly googled. Thank you once again for all of the support. It is as overwhelming now if not more so knowing all of you are reading this. I hope this lives up to expectations and that you all had a wonderful Christmas (or insert appropriate holiday in here or not). Also, if I don't post again before then have a lovely New Year. Although it is possible I may post again before then as I am already writing the next chapter. Anyways, that's enough from me. Thank you all x

It was obvious to Gail from the glint in Holly's eyes as they shook hands that she was a competitive person, and that she would be in for an interesting play off. Less obvious however was the shiver that ran up Holly's spine at the husk in the blonde's voice as she whispered those two words into her ear. The shiver did not go unnoticed by her best friends, both now paying closer attention to the blonde who had gained their friends attention and affections. It was Leo's exclamation of excitement which brought the pair out of their flirtatious haze and focusing them on the bet at hand.

After talking with the manager of the batting cages, it had been agreed that Gail, Leo and Lisa (not trusting the blonde to play fair in the bet) would be in one batting cage while Rachel and Holly occupied the neighbouring cage. The manager had also folded open part of the partitioning between the cages so that the two women could see each other; both claiming that it would allow them to see the other's performance, but the smirk on Gail's face told Holly it was not the only reason the blonde would be favouring the view. As Lisa once again reminded the two ladies of the bet, the stakes and indeed what was required of them, they each placed their helmets on their heads, gripped their bats in one hand, the other shaking with their adversary in good sportsmanship before getting into their stances for the bet to begin.

As Gail waited for Leo's countdown, which would ultimately lead to Lisa and Rachel hitting the ball machine buttons in each of the cages respectively, she snuck a glance to the brunette and smirked noticing Holly's gaze obviously occupied by her glorious behind. Gail's smirk only grew wicked as Holly noticed Gail's glance and blushed furiously, before shaking her head and trying to refocus on the ball which would momentarily be hurtling toward her.

"3, 2, 1...Go!" Leo shouted animatedly commencing the bet. Gail's focus was then trained on the ball flying towards her, putting all of her efforts into ensuring a hit to the ball, and then the next and the next and so it began. Both Holly and Gail were focused and consistent, neither one letting up on the power behind their strikes. Leo was egging Holly on in the background while Lisa watched nonchalantly and Rachel smiled and cheered with Leo. Gail wasn't keeping track of how long they had been at it, or of how many balls had been hit, she was used to not knowing the time; her job had helped her out in that respect. However, as they continued on she could feel the fatigue starting in her arms as they felt heavier and maintaining consistency in her strikes became more difficult. She knew that if this was how she was feeling, Holly too would be in a similar state. Between pitches she sneaked a glance at the beautiful brunette and her suspicions were confirmed; Holly's strikes were far less powerful than when she started out and Gail noticed the way she shook her arms to loosen them before preparing for the next pitch. After a couple more strikes, Gail chanced a look again and this time was confronted with the look of disappointment on Leo's face as Holly barely managed to retake her stance again after trying desperately to loosen some of the weight of fatigue from her muscles. It was then that Gail made her decision. Turning once again to the pitch flying towards her, she started to rapidly lose power in her swings; each hit became weaker and weaker until she stumbled and the ball swung by her hitting the back of the cage.

"Winner, Holly Stewart!" Leo shouted smugly. Painting a look of disappointment on her face, Gail turned to see the look of relief on Holly's face as she dropped the bat in time for Leo to throw himself at her, grabbing her into a big hug before then jumping up and down and chanting to Gail, "Loser! Loser! Loser!" Gail shook her head and removing her helmet, rested it in the crook of her arm, using the same arm to hold her bat and made her way into the neighbouring cage. Turning to Holly's smug lopsided smirk she held out her hand, "Well played Stewart."

"Thank you. You know, I'm not entirely sure whether or not to be worried about my victory?" she questioned the blonde deviously.

Noting that she was walking in to whatever snarky comment the brunette was setting up, the blonde shook her head and played along anyways, "Oh yeah? Why is that?"

"If this is the level of endurance they teach our armed forces then I think we all should be concerned for our nations' soldiers." The brunette taunted raising her eyebrows in challenge.

"Well I think it's unfair to rest the judgement of an entire army's' endurance levels on one example. Surely a doctor of your calibre would recognise that the only way to be sure of the accuracy of such a sweeping statement would be through a series of experiments before taking an average? Wouldn't you agree, Doctor?" Gail smiled.

Holly smirked and winking replied, "Turnabout is fair play Colonel". Sharing a conspiratorially devious smile the two were interrupted by Leo, "Oh my! This is going to be so awesome!"

"That it is little man that it is..." Gail replied sarcastically as Holly looked at her with a lopsided grin.

"Oh come on Aunt Gail, you lost suck it up. You better get used to it because I am going to school you at the shooting games after all you can't use your normal shooting hand!" Leo cheered.

"Yeah well we shall see about that Leo, I think you'll find us army vets are very adaptable." Gail smirked at the challenge.

"Then I guess we'd better find out" Holly interrupted concluding their banter.

"Okay, well if we are doing this. I suggest we regroup once you and I have had a chance to shower, plus Leo's overnight stuff is still in my boot and should probably be offloaded at home as well." Gail suggested.

"Are you saying I'm dirty, Colonel?" Holly countered raising her eyebrows as her pupils dilated a little.

"I can only imagine the depths of you dirtiness nerd, but I think for the sake of the little man it's best you clean up alone...", Gail started whispering deeply into Holly's ear as she passed, "for now". She brushed her lips gently against the brunette's ear as she slipped a business card with her contact details on it into her back pocket. Holly's eyes closed and she bit back a whimper as she felt the blonde's hands on her behind. Sauntering out of the cage, calling for Leo to follow, Gail turned to glance back at the brunette noting this time the shiver her words exuded. Smirking she raised a hand in wave to Lisa and Rachel, steered Leo towards the desk to hand in the equipment before heading to her car to get changed at home.

Emerging from the shower, Gail could hear the sound of Leo gaming and began pulling out clothes to wear for the evening. Which of course brought about a whole host of questions about what would unfold this evening, the answers to which Gail was unsure of. Was this a date? Would Holly really be asking her out on a date when Leo was part of the equation? If this is a date should she be talking to Aaron about this? Is it cool to date your army buddy's sister? All of these questions however seemed to pale in comparison to the one in focus in Gail's mind as she stared at the piles of clothes on her bed; what on earth do I wear? Focusing first on drying her hair Gail set about towel drying it as much as possible before plugging in her hairdryer to finish the job. It was just as she was unplugging the device that her phone vibrated on the dresser. Picking it up, Gail smiled:

"Ready yet? Or are you purposefully going to take an age to avoid confronting the consequences of your failure?"

"You know Nerd I've been called many things; coward is not one of them. Where will we get you?" Gail did not have to wait long for the brunette's reply.

"Meet me at the diner two streets over from the morgue in 30?"

"See you there Nerd"

"Looking forward to it Colonel ;)" Gail turned to the pile of clothes on her bed with a new energy. She was Gail Peck after all. If she could handle an entire regiment of service men and women, this should be a walk in the park. Grabbing a pair of form fitting blue jeans, a black t-shirt, her trusty black leather jacket as well as the essentials, Gail quickly got ready before pulling on her combat boots and heading to ready Leo.


	5. Chapter 5

**It's a small world...**

**(Chapter 5)**

**Rookie Blue Inspired Fiction**

Author's Note - Happy New Year! Here is the next chapter. As always the support for this story is overwhelming and greatly appreciated. I hope to have the next chapter up as soon as possible. Thank you for reading!

Gail pulled to a stop outside of the diner and smiled at Leo's excitement as he threw off his seatbelt and practically jumped from the car in anticipation of their no doubt fun-filled evening. Following the boy, Gail quickly checked her appearance in the small pull down mirror of her car before releasing her own seatbelt and emerging from the vehicle. Shutting the car door with a slam, she locked it before joining Leo on the pavement in front of the diner.

"Come on little man, let's get this show on the road" she smiled as Leo rolled his eyes at her "enthusiasm". Gail pushed open the door to the diner allowing Leo to walk in first and then following closely behind him. The pair stopped, glancing around the room. Finally spotting Holly, Leo bounded off towards the brunette as Gail swaggered towards her behind him. Grateful to have hung back behind Leo, Gail took the time to once again appreciate Holly's looks. Everything about Holly drew Gail in: everything from her nerdy glasses to her plump lips, to the pure chocolate of her eyes. Gail was intoxicated just looking at her.

Forcing herself to take a deep breath, Gail made her way towards Holly who was now wrapping Leo in a hug.

"Well look who finally showed up!" Holly smiled.

"Yes well I figure it was only time you were graced with my presence." Gail returned. "Well it took you long enough to get ready Aunt Gail..." Leo moaned sliding into their booth. Gail's cheeks reddened as she lightly punched Leo on the arm, gave him a disapproving look and then turned to Holly who was clearly amused by Leo's comment, "Is that so?"

"Ignore him, his grasp on time leaves a lot to be desired" Gail countered.

"Yeah sure it does" Holly chuckled. Gail slid into the booth next to Leo as Holly retook her seat on the opposite side of the table.

"Ignore her", Leo continued, "she's just sore she lost the bet".

"Whatever little man, I will crush you tonight in the arcade even with the handicaps!" Gail boasted grinning cockily.

"Again that's fighting talk for someone who very recently lost a bet..." Holly smirked giving the blonde her best lopsided grin. Gail was quickly realising that any argument with this woman would be swiftly won with just a show of that lopsided smile.

"Yes well I have a way with words what can I say..." she answered, before adding in a whisper noting Leo's distraction in her peripherals, "and I'm even better without them". Holly couldn't hide the flush to her cheeks hearing those words from Gail in her husky tone and immediately wished that there was water on the table. Taking a moment to let the remark sink in, Holly smirked back at the blonde deciding that two could play at this game and if Gail thought she would win out in this battle of flirtation she had another thing coming.

However, while the two were lost in their own world of intense eye contact, Leo was becoming tired of the silence, "So are you in the military too?"

Holly laughed, "No I work with Steve actually. I'm a forensic pathologist with 15."

"My mom is dating Steve! So wait forensics that's like bullet analysis and stuff right?" Leo asks with interest.

"That's ballistics buddy. Pathology is dealing with dead bodies." Gail answered smiling at Leo's interest before turning to Holly for confirmation.

"Ah that explains the Aunt Gail then?" Holly queried raising her eyebrows at Gail, who nodded. "Yes dead bodies. For example if Steve is investigating a case in which a dead body is uncovered, I along with my colleagues will gather information from the scene and from the body through autopsy to offer Steve insight as to what happened to the victim." Holly answered Leo, her eyes bright. Gail could tell she loved her job.

"Nerd..." she muttered and Holly's attention snapped quickly back to the blonde offering a lopsided smirk before turning back to Leo who was already rambling out questions about Holly's job.

"So you cut up dead bodies and look at their organs and stuff?" Leo asks eyes widening, his voice becoming high pitched as the excitement rolled off of him.

"Yep, all pieces to the puzzle." Holly smiled at his enthusiasm.

"That is so cool! So have you like cut up someone's brain?" Leo asks starting a long list of in depth and frankly gross questions about autopsies and dead bodies.

Despite enjoying Leo's eagerness and loving watching Holly interact with him, Gail could not hide her sigh of relief as the waitress came over to take their orders. Gail eyed Holly as the waitress approached prompting her to place her order first:

"Hi there, what can I get for you?" the woman asks cheerfully.

"Can I have the chicken burger with fries and a glass of water please?"

"Of course, and for you?" the waitress asks looking to Leo.

"Cheeseburger, fries and a coke please?" Leo asks smiling.

"And for you?" she asks Gail.

"I'll have the bacon cheeseburger, no tomatoes, extra bacon, fries and a diet coke please? Thanks" Gail smiled as the waitress nodded and headed to place the order. Feeling her stomach rumble, Gail turned to glance back at Holly who was looking at her with a question in her eyes.

"What?" Gail asks about to check herself for something on her face.

"You certainly have an appetite" Holly noticed.

"Well I've not been back long and trust me after twelve months of military provided food, a bacon cheeseburger is heavenly!" Gail smiled. She then leaned back, taking her elbows off the table as she noticed the waitress coming over with their drinks. The woman smiled at Gail, her eyes lingering, as she placed the drinks on the table. Then turning back to work she winked as she walked away. Gail laughed and shook her head at the exchange before noticing Holly's amused look. It wasn't entirely convincing however, as Gail was sure she noticed a hint of annoyance from the brunette. Gail was about to call her out on her response when Leo piped up.

Initially ignoring the conversation beginning in front of her Holly took a moment to let go of some of her frustration at the interruption to their banter. As much as she really liked Leo and could tell he was a good kid, she was wishing that Gail won their bet and they had scheduled drinks alone to see where this banter could lead them. After all there was only so much flirtation Holly could take before she started getting all hot and bothered. Then again, one look at the blonde, and the brunette could already feel a heat spreading through her body and descending south.

"Come on Aunt Gail, one hour of guitar before you drop me at Grandma's tomorrow. Please?" Leo asked pleading with Gail.

"Okay fine, but I decide the songs I teach you okay? I don't do any of that Justin Bieber or One Direction stuff." Gail argued.

"Deal" Leo grinned punching the air triumphantly.

"You sure that's a smart idea?" Holly asked Leo who looked at her with the same confused expression Gail was sporting.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well, I have it on good authority that your Aunt Gail here is a terrible singer. Who's to say that her musical abilities are any better on a guitar?" Holly teased.

"Wouldn't be my first guitar lesson with Aunt Gail and she's been really good then, unless she's gotten really rusty over her last tour. I don't think she has though, you still take the guitar with you right?" Leo asked taking Holly's teasing far more seriously that Holly had intended.

"Yeah I do kid. Got to stave off the insanity somehow on late nights." Gail shrugged.

"Yeah well you're still insane, you know that right?" Holly winked, gaining her a laugh from Gail. The sound, Holly decided she definitely wanted to hear again; the tingles that reverberated to her skin forming goosebumps evidence of just how much she enjoyed Gail's laugh.

"Takes one to know one, Nerd" Gail replied still laughing. Holly smiled widely at her in response.

"And secondly, Aunt Gail actually has a really good voice. Remember when you sang at my 7th birthday party? You made my Mom and Aunt Andy be your backup singers before Uncle Chris and Uncle Dov messing around caused Oliver to spill his drink on the speakers almost causing that fire?" Leo recounted laughing. Gail shared his toothy grin, smiling as the memory came back to her. She smiled at Leo before looking at Holly and nodding her agreement, "That was a great day!"

"It was one of the best birthdays!" Leo continued excitedly, "Remember you and Rebecca got me that cool Scalextrics set?"

"Yeah..." Gail replied, wincing slightly at the mention of one of her exes. Holly raised her eyebrows at the mention of this "Rebecca" but noticing the blonde's reaction to the name decided to let it slide.

"So wait. If you can sing well, why does my niece have it in her head that you can't sing? And why didn't you correct her when she mentioned it at the assembly?" Holly questioned now sporting the same confused look she noticed in Leo and Gail just moments before.

"That, I'm afraid. I cannot answer." Gail shrugged, confusing Holly further.

"Cannot or will not?" Holly pressed further.

"That's more your brother's story than mine." Gail replied giving Holly a sincere look.

"Is that why he thanked you that day, you know at the assembly?" Holly continued.

"Persistent much?" Gail smirked, enjoying the blush she received from the brunette, "It may be one of the reasons but if you want to know more about that you need to ask Aaron. It's his story to tell or not to tell. We all have them; things that happen, conversations, missions that involved certain brothers and sisters and its pretty much an unspoken rule that you leave it to the individual to tell their story." Gail offered more fully, her eyes glazing over a little as she got lost in her own stories, her own nostalgia.

"Okay. I'll ask Aaron then." Holly replied noting the distant look in Gail's eyes and not wanting to push any further. It was then that the waitress arrived with their food.

Holly laughed at the childlike expression that came over Gail at sight of her food, and looking to Leo to see a similar expression only caused her to laugh harder. The pleased grin that Gail gave Holly and the waitress after inspecting her food, in particular checking for no tomatoes, was mirrored back by the both ladies enjoying the blonde's childlike wonder at her dinner.

"You always this enthusiastic about your food?" the waitress asked raising her eyebrows at the blonde.

"You would be too if you hadn't had a decent burger in a year." Gail snarked.

"And this is really good!" Leo chimed in through a mouthful of fries.

"Well if you feel like expanding your culinary experiences beyond this diner at some point...let me know." The waitress replied smiling between Leo and Gail, while sliding her number across to the blonde and then turning back to work once more. Gail watched the waitress walk away, raising her eyebrows to her back at her forwardness before shaking her head and turning back to her food. Picking up her burger in both hands, giving it her full attention, Gail took a big bite savouring the taste and blessing her good insight in ordering extra bacon. The moan the taste exuded from the Colonel sent Holly's libido into a frenzy as her imagination offered up alternative situations which would exude the same thrilling sound. Taking a drink of her water and clearing her throat to shake the arousal Holly could feel thrumming through her body, she teased the blonde, "Back a couple of days and already have the ladies lining up?"

Gail laughed, "One number is hardly a line Dr Stewart, and besides who's to say I'm interested?"

"Why wouldn't you be? She seems nice and evidently can provide you with food you so clearly appreciate?" Holly replied offering her an amused grin.

Gail smirked, "Holly, if you think that's me interested, you really need better glasses."

Holly smiled and blushed, before turning to her food. Holly allowed herself to just focus on the plate in front of her. Far too often she had been letting the blonde have the upper hand in their flirtations. It seemed to her that being in such close proximity to Gail made her nervous beyond thinking.

"Cat got your tongue?" Gail asked in challenge, popping the last of her fries into her mouth before draining her coke.

Holly opened her mouth about to make some innuendo about cats and pussies but instead muttered, "Too easy" before turning to Leo, "You ready to help me wipe this smirk of your Aunt face?"

"Absolutely!" Leo shouted excitedly, and the three slid out of the booth. Gail intercepted Holly's hand as she went to pay, slapping some bills down of the table and tugging the brunette to the exit.

"So are we all driving together? Or do you want to take your own car? If that's even how you got here. I mean its okay if you walked or something. But if you wanted to leave you car here I could swing you by once we are done at the arcade for you to pick it up? Again, it's up to you..." Gail continued to ramble at the brunette who just stood with her arms folded, an amused grin on her face before glancing at Leo who looked equally confused and amused by the blonde's sudden outburst.

"I think I'll just take my own car. Save your poor nerves..." Holly winked, sauntering off towards her own vehicle. Gail stood, slightly stunned at her own ramble before then shaking her head.

"That was just embarrassing, Aunt Gail" Leo muttered, shaking his own head at her display as he hopped into Gail's car.

"Oh shut up" Gail muttered to him in response. After ensuring that all seat belts were buckled, Gail pulled out of her spot and headed towards the arcade, eager to continue her banter with an intriguing brunette.


End file.
